lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristram
"And for this '''next trick' my subjects! You shall see your king rise from the ashes and be reborn like our allies, the Pheonix!! Just all of you watch and wait!!!" -Tristram's last words before making the move that'll turn him into Pantharez Coroso. "''The snow and ground beneath my feet will be painted red by the time I get done with these foolish Ice Hunters and annoying bugs! '...if they even spill any mortal blood at all..." - Pantharez Coroso's thoughts on the Arachnid Alliance and Hunters Fighting. King Tristram Tigré, Legion Leader of the Orange and Black Legion, Is a character made by Thefirstdecade, and is leader of the Tiger Tribe, being known for his early years before the RP as a Court Jester Tristram is a rather peculiar tiger, more oddball and stranger than Lavertus on his more weirder tangents. His personality is all happy and cheery, sure he can be somewhat of deadpan and seriousness, but he's mostly silly and fun. But after his accident involving a toolgun https://gmod.wikia.com/wiki/Tool_Gun and being overly hyper https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attention_deficit_hyperactivity_disorder, he's now turned into the mysterious black cat that all call "Pantharez Coroso"... And has since forgotten his past after a rough landing after an explosion sent him high in the air... ---- Biography Beginnings Although it is hard to detail when he was actually born, sources do say he was born around 600 BR, where his father and Mother were at the time, rulers of the kingdom they had, making sure there won't be too much of Tenebrae's influence any time soon. As such, they had noticed the kingdom was getting a bit dull here and there, sure there has been a couple scuffles here and there, but there was... just no entertainment! No life! There was just grayness and dull flames, how could measly fire just entertain these bored tigers!? Well, since Tristram became of age, he had signed up to become a court jester ever since the last one was just pleasing only royalty and nobility, he'd wanted to please EVERYONE he met just by sheer silliness alone! (and this often stemmed from the rather hilarious things he did when he was young, playing pranks here and there on about everyone, even his own parents!) However, from the day he’d been choosen to lead the tribe when his father was getting old, Tristram would jump on this opportunity ASAP, ready to bring an powerful renaissance to the tribe. An rebirth of the dull bored tigers. And boy did Tristram did it in style once he was inaugurated. The Black and Orange Renaissance Within the first years of his reign, Tristram handed out major gifts and preparations and invitations to many of his nobles to set up an '''''massive celebration for all social classes to enjoy. If anything, these parties too many years to develop, and the people of the tribe were just so anticipating each and every one, giving the tribe such intense high morale. Everybody waited for the next “Bonanzestiary” (an word made up by Tristram that combines “Bonanza”, “Fiesta”, and “Party”) to happen. Well often at times, the Tiger Military were party-poopers that Tristram made them out to be, as they wanted Tristram to stop acting like an childish fool, and run his tribe with tenacity and strength, and to give unity through power. Not parties. (WIP still) Category:All Articles Category:Characters Category:Monarchies Category:Tiger